OH ! Comment oses-tu ?
by Chewre
Summary: Scott et Stiles étaient censés se rendre au centre commercial pour trouver un présent à la douce Allison en cette veille de Saint-Valentin. Mais c'était sans compter cette rencontre inattendue. Non, Derek ne va pas sauter de joie. Vraiment pas...


_**Hellooo !** _

**Note de Moi** : Me revoici donc pour mon cinquième OS, qui est humoristique pour ne pas changer. Après la Deathfic que j'ai postée hier, j'ai craqué, alors il m'a fallu écrire du grand n'importe quoi, et là, très honnêtement, je crois avoir battu mon record de connerie intergalactique.

Vous verrez bien par vous-même.

**Disclaimer**** : **Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout revient à Jeff Davis, sauf l'histoire, huhu.

**Rating**** :** K+

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

En cette veille de Saint-Valentin, Scott et Stiles déambulaient à bride abattue dans les allées du centre commercial de Beacon Hills. Encore plus sauvagement que le Capitaine Achab, le jeune Bêta, qui avait complètement omis de dénicher un présent pour sa dulcinée, se retrouvait à harponner chaque boutique susceptible d'avoir dans ses rayons une merveille digne de ravir la douce Allison. Il avait bien évidemment entraîné son fidèle compère dans son périple de dernière minute.

Lorsque le lycanthrope lui avait fait part de sa situation, quémandant sa présence, l'humain avait marmonné quelque chose en rapport avec la mémoire défaillante du jeune McCall qui se souvenait soudainement, parfois, qu'il avait un meilleur ami quelque part dans la ville. Mais la tête à peine sortie de la jupe d'Allison, encore étourdi, le jeune loup n'avait même pas relevé la pique. Pas sûr qu'il l'ait comprise non plus.

Ayant toujours répondu présent pour son presque frère, Stiles avait accepté de l'accompagner faire les magasins, sans rechigner.

Et en cet instant, tandis que l'adolescent à la mâchoire de biais farfouillait énergiquement dans les étalages d'une célèbre enseigne de vêtement, l'hyperactif patientait dans l'allée centrale, bondée.

Ils ne pouvaient pas venir faire leurs achats plus tôt, ces vieux cons ? Non mais quelle bande de gros benêts, franchement !

Alors qu'il sortait son téléphone portable pour s'enquérir de l'heure, une brutale secousse envoya le mobile valdinguer malencontreusement, quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme venait de se faire bousculer sans ménagement. Il se jeta presque sur son précieux, et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol de marbre, au beau milieu de la surface commerciale.

Pendant qu'il rampait comme un petit chiot vers l'objet de sa convoitise, une aïeule qui ne l'avait apparemment pas vu, lui flanqua un énorme coup de sac dans la tronche. Non mais c'est pas vrai, quelle malotrue !

Courroucé par les excuses qu'il n'avait pas entendu, il releva vivement la tête. Les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, il se mit à rouspéter en agitant son poing levé.

- Hé mamy ! C'est pas parce que t'es un fossile que tu dois mépriser les pierres brutes ! Et ton sac noir verni, c'est même pas du vrai crocodile ! Puis t'es à la ramasse, c'est démodé depuis le siècle dernier ! Ho mémé j'te cause, t'es dure de la feuille ou quoi ?!

Il pouvait s'époumoner autant qu'il le souhaitait, la grand-mère complètement à côté de la plaque des tendances du moment, avait continué son chemin et ne l'entendait déjà plus. Faisant fi de cette vieille bique empotée, il haussa les épaules puis se saisit de son téléphone qui était désormais à la portée de sa main. Il put regarder l'heure comme l'avait été son intention quelques instants auparavant, avant que cette vieille gourde ne le bouscule sans état d'âme. Non, Stiles n'était pas rancunier du tout.

15h46. Déjà ?

Cela faisait donc plus de quatre heures qu'ils faisaient du shopping. Il avait pourtant promis à Derek qu'il se dépêcherait. Son compagnon n'appréciait pas qu'il s'en aille si longtemps sans lui laisser la moindre nouvelle, et effectivement, l'humain ne lui avait même pas envoyé un seul message. Peut-être qu'il devrait l'appe…

~ _**Unicooooooooorn !**_

Ah, ben quand on parle du loup…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décrocher, une pauvre pimbêche s'était approchée et lui avait demandé son chemin. Elle se croyait dans la forêt celle-là, ou quoi ? Il lui répondit sèchement qu'il y avait une ribambelle de plan permettant de s'orienter et qu'il n'y avait pas marqué « guide larbin, à votre service » sur son front. Vexée, la Barbie ratée s'en était allée sans demander son reste.

**~ A horse is a horse of course, of course, unless that horse is a unic…**

_- Derek ? _

_- _« _Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? » _

Le loup semblait inquiet. Ils avaient pourtant dit qu'ils seraient rapide.

_- Ben… Scott passe dans toutes les boutiques qu'il croise, on n'est pas prêt d'avoir fini. Il est complètement paumé, il a même été à l'hypermarché_, ricana l'humain.

_- _« _Hein ? Mais pour quoi faire, il veut lui offrir une tranche de jambon ou quoi ? Il est con comme un boulon ! » _s'exclama le lycan.

_- Derek s'il te plaît, un peu de resp… _

_- _« _Respect pour ton meilleur ami, oui je sais. Excuse-moi. »  
><em>

_- Pas grave, Loulou. Tu voulais quelque chose ? _s'enquit le plus jeune.

_- _« _Non. »  
><em>

_- Ben alors… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé ?_

_- « Tu me manquais, j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix, c'est tout, _avoua l'aîné. _Reviens-moi vite. » _

_- Promis, _déclara Stiles. _A plus tard, loulou._

_- « D'accord… et… »  
><em>

Derek semblait hésiter. Son petit-ami attendit qu'il se décide, ce qui ne tarda pas.

_- « Cariño ? » _appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

_- Oui ? _répondit l'autre.

_- « Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ? » _

_- Autant que je t'aime. _

Et sur ces jolies paroles, ils raccrochèrent.

L'hyperactif vissa alors ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et mit un morceau bien bourrin en lecture, en attendant que son meilleur pote se dépêche de bouger son gros cul de loup-garou pour trouver un cadeau à offrir à Allison Argent, alias sa future épouse et mère de ses trois enfants qu'il installera confortablement dans une maison sur la colline avec un labrador sable, répondant au nom de Youki, pour veiller sur la petite famille dans le jardin entouré de clôtures blanches. Stilinski Cerveau se mit à dérailler après cette tirade pour le moins étrange.

Quelques instants plus tard, Scott débarqua comme un cheveu sur la soupe, interrompant le cours des élucubrations de Stiles. Il avait un sourire de guignol collé sur la face et portait un sachet, arborant les couleurs d'une chaîne monstre de l'électroménager, à la main.

Ce n'était pas trop tôt, l'escargot !

L'humain ôta ses oreillettes. Il lança :

- C'est bon, Scottie ? Tu as trouvé ce qui fera le bonheur de la plus merveilleuse des merveilles ? questionna-t-il, non sans ironie.

L'autre acquiesça. Il serra tendrement le paquet contre sa poitrine, et pour n'importe quel raison tordue qui échappait totalement à son interlocuteur, il se mit à le caresser doucement.

- … et donc ? voulut savoir le fils du Sheriff en le fixant comme s'il était sinoque.

- Hein ? Quoi ?! rétorqua sottement Scott.

L'humain souffla, blasé par la lenteur d'esprit de son ami.

- Ben , qu'est-ce que tu lui as pris ?!

Le Bêta eut un sourire de couillon.

- Une poêle en céramique, déclara-t-il fièrement.

- … N… je…mai… une p… QUOI ?

- Une poêle en céramique, répéta-t-il. Allison adore cuisiner, elle va forcément adorer !

Ou se vexer. La pauvrette allait penser que son amoureux lui intimait secrètement d'aller s'inscrire rapidement aux cours de l'atelier gâteau du vendredi après-midi ou qu'il insult… mais attends… tout ce temps à tenter de débusquer le présent parfait pour ça ? Plus de quatre heures pour une fichue poêle ? Mais quelles atrocités avait-il commises dans sa vie antérieure pour se coltiner un dadais pareil ? Oh, Seigneur !

Scott est un idiot, il est vrai. Mais un idiot adorable, et Stiles ne pourrait jamais l'en blâmer. Quoi qu'il fasse, et même si c'est plutôt maladroit la plupart du temps, il sert toujours le bonheur des autres. Et ça suffit largement à faire le sien. Le garçon à la peau pâle n'eut donc pas le cœur de lui dire que sa trouvaille n'était vraiment pas terrible pour une Saint-Valentin. Il espérait, et il était persuadé, que la chasseuse saurait voir tout l'amour qu'il avait caché gauchement dans cet ustensile.

- _Forcément, _renchérit-il avec un sourire attendri. Allez Scottie, on décolle, le Grand Méchant Loup attend son petit pot de beurre avec impatience !

Le basané hocha la tête, puis il pâlit soudainement. Son esprit complètement détraqué avait Scottement compris l'allusion qui n'existait pas. L'hyperactif, blasé, offrit un tour de grand huit à ses globes oculaires.

**oOo**

Après avoir tourné dans le centre commercial comme des chevaux de bois sur un carrousel, les deux adolescents avaient finalement réussi à trouver la sortie à travers la foule qui grouillait dans tous les coins.

Ils étaient installés dans la Jeep de l'hyperactif, en silence. Ils appréciaient le morceau d'un groupe de Rock connu des années soixante-dix qui passait à la radio. Une douzaine de kilomètres les séparait encore de leur quartier, mais ils n'allaient pas arriver de si tôt. En effet, la route était bouchée par des files interminables de voitures. On n'en voyait pas la fin.

Agacé, Stiles tapait nerveusement sur son volant avec ses doigts pendant que Scott admirait, on ne sait quoi, par la fenêtre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient même pas fait un kilomètre.

Perdant patience, Stilinski, se croyant dans Grand Theft Auto, fit brusquement pivoter la roue de cuir et mit le pied au plancher. Il guida Roscoe, son véhicule, sur le trottoir puis s'engagea dans une rue à droite que personne n'empruntait. Elle rallongeait l'itinéraire de quelques minutes mais il préférait conduire un peu plus longtemps plutôt que de rester bloquer au milieu de tous ces gens comme une macaroni sur un collier de ficelle bon marché.

Durant son petit coup de folie, Scott avait sursauté puis s'était férocement agrippé au siège, priant pour que son ami ne les envoie pas dans le décor. Ce qui n'arriva heureusement pas.

Mais alors qu'ils déboulaient en plein centre ville, ils l'aperçurent.

Il se tenait là, sur leur gauche, les narguant. Immense et fier, sur son territoire.

En son sein, on y trouvait mille monts et merveille. Véritable caverne d'Ali Baba.

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu et l'humain suivit l'asphalte qui menait au colosse.

Derek n'allait pas être content. Mais alors, pas content du tout.

**oOo**

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque son compagnon passa enfin le seuil de leur demeure, l'Alpha était plongé dans un roman thriller. Il le balança sans ménagement non loin des coussins du canapé pour aller à la rencontre de son amour, trop heureux qu'il soit enfin de retour. Le plus jeune lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de l'enlacer tendrement. Derek cala son visage contre son cou et frotta son nez contre la gorge offerte pour y déposer son odeur. Puis, il colla leurs fronts et l'Océan rencontra la Terre. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme des flèches dans la chair.

Le loup s'enquit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant tout ce temps ? Ça a été long.

L'hyperactif réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'ils avaient fait une halte _là-bas_, il serait furieux s'il l'apprenait. Allez Stiles, noie le poisson.

- Si tu savais Derek, on était au centre commercial, mais Scott ne savait pas quoi prendre pour Allison alors il est entré dans tous les magasins, même dans ceux pour les gosses et même dans un Sex Shop… sauf qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que c'en était un, alors il est ressorti dix secondes plus tard, traumatisé à jamais, t'aurais dû voir sa tête ! Tu imagines s'il lui avait pris des boules de Geisha ? Oh mon Dieu, elle n'aurait jamais pu dérougir ! Quoi que, Scott m'a dit qu'elle était plutôt ouverte au lit et apparemment ils auraient déjà fa…

- Stiles ! Je me contrefous totalement de la vie sexuelle de Scott, coupa brutalement le lycan avec une grimace horrifiée. Je t'ai seulement demandé où vous étiez allés, pas de me décrire ses joyeuses cabrioles !

- Oh, t'es pas drôle, Loulou ! contra l'adolescent en soupirant. On était au centre commercial, tu le sais, non ? Je te l'ai déjà dis au moins trente-sept fois !

- Pendant six heures ? Tu en es bien sûr ?

Foutu Derek ! C'était fichu maintenant, il allait sans aucun doute entendre son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il lui mentirait. Autant se jeter à l'eau.

- Non…, avoua Stiles en évitant le regard de son aimé. On a été autre part après parce qu'il y avait des embouteillages alors on a pris une autre route puis on est passés devant et…et… Eh mais je sens mauvais moi, je vais sous la douche ! tenta-t-il foireusement pour se débiner.

- Pas si vite !

Derek le saisit par le bras alors qu'il avait déjà amorcé quelques pas, l'empêchant de faire la moindre enjambée supplémentaire. La poigne puissante et soudaine du loup le fit violemment virevolter. Le sac en bandoulière qui parasitait son épaule glissa, puis il s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

Et là, ce fut le drame dramatiquement dramatique.

Un petit bâtonnet de bois s'échappa d'une des poches mal fermées et roula joyeusement, comme par hasard, jusqu'aux pieds du lycan. Le métamorphe attrapa l'objet. Il savait déjà ce que c'était. Ses sourcils froncèrent des sourcils.

Alors qu'il regardait l'inscription noire en gros caractères sur le petit crayon, Derek réalisa.

- Ne me dis pas que…

Son humain se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement gêné d'avoir été si misérablement démasqué. Il confirma le cheminement des pensées de son amoureux.

- Si…

- Vous êtes allés à Ikéa ?

Stiles, rouge de honte, se pinça les lèvres, et en triturant la manche de son sweat à capuche rouge, il acheva de s'avouer vaincu.

- Oui…, répondit-il dans un souffle en fixant le parquet.

La mâchoire de Derek se décrocha presque. Un grognement roula le long de sa gorge.

- SANS MOI ?!

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Moi, The Back<span> :**

Et voilààà, même pas honte !

J'ai écrit ça en écoutant "The Requiem For A Unicorn" de _Tower Of Fire_ qui est d'ailleurs la sonnerie de Stiles ici, donc vous comprenez sûrement que j'aie pu divaguer à ce point... non ?

Malgré les nombreuses relectures, je suis sûre qu'il y a encore des atrocités, alors si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, des phrases mal tournées ou tout autre chose qui vous chiffonne, faites le moi savoir, s'il vous plaît !

En attendant, que vous ayez apprécié, détesté, une critique _constructive_, un conseil, envie de me jeter des artichauts à la tronche ou que vous adoriez les cornichons dans le Big Mac, les reviews sont là pour ça, donc n'hésitez pas, j'aimerais connaître vos avis !

A bientôt !


End file.
